Broken Life Twilight Broken Life 3 Hell On Ponyville
by Nightmarity19
Summary: In this world there is nothing but hell on Earth...


Broken Life: Twilight's Broken Life 3: Hell on Ponyville

Rarity tapped on the blue necklace that hung around her neck while Starlight tried to contemplate with what they saw down below the Museum in Canterlot. She began to feel worry about leaving Rainbow Dash all alone where she could do who-knows-what.

"Starlight if I may ask: Do you believe that demons live in our world?" Rarity asked breaking the growing silence.

Starlight let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I do believe evil is all around us but that doesn't mean I think we worship some divine intervention" she explained.

"The reason I asked is because I'm worried about Rainbow after Twilight left with Sunset Shimmer." Rarity said.

Starlight wanted to say something snarky, but she kept her mouth shut; fear that Rarity would end up hurting Glimmer then going out to find Dash by herself which isn't a good idea in the first place.

"I just want to ensure not only you but also your friend Rainbow" Starlight reassured Rarity.

Rarity smiled.

High above the mountain that looked upon the ponies of Ponyville where Sunset Shimmer who was with Rainbow Dash and 2 other hooded figures.

"Master Shimmer how long do we have to wait until we destroy Ponyville?" Dash asked growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Patience dear, our time is almost growing near" Sunset replied stroking Dash's cheek in a sexual manner.

Rainbow purred at the feeling.

Sunset smirked then disappeared with Dash. The two hooded figures removed their hoods to reveal Adagio and Aria.

"Soon enough Ponyville will burn in hell" Aria said smirking at Adagio.

"If everything goes to plan Master Sunset will rule all of Equestria with an iron fist" Adagio proclaimed.

Aria looked down before putting her hood back on then disappeared with Adagio.

Packing up their stuff for the long journey to the angel wing mountains where they say a shaman can help a new angel stone user learn more about her power and learn to control it in order to stop this growing threat that's coming.

"So, what about being in Ponyville?" Rarity asked feeling a little homesick.

"We don't have to dilly dally Rarity if we don't meet that shaman all hope will be lost" Starlight explained as she packed up her belongings and other necessities for their trip.

Rarity nodded. "Your right" she agreed.

"Besides the princesses will defend Equestria with their lives" Starlight said smiling.

With those words synchronized in her memory, the fashionista walked down the path out of Ponyville with Starlight by her side.

 _I hope we can do this before things get worse_ Rarity thought.

Back in the cult church Dash stared outside the window at a far-off version of Ponyville before Adagio's trotted over to her.

"Something bothering you Rainbow?" Adagio asked.

"It's just that I felt a growing darkness inside Twilight that keeps growing by the moment" Dash said.

Adagio smirked and pulled Rainbow into a lustful passionate make out session for a few seconds before breaking the kiss slowly. Rainbow blushed and panted from that sudden kiss that tasted like candy.

"Our time is growing near, so our time will be during nightfall?" Adagio said.

Rainbow nodded as Adagio left with a devious smirk spread across her face.

"So, when we meet this shaman pony up in who know where then what?" Rarity asked.

"He will tap into your stone to unlock its power and will teach you how to control it" Starlight responded.

Rarity couldn't fathom what kind of power could be hidden inside the Angel Stone. She looked back at Ponyville in all its glory be left behind so they could go see this shaman pony.

 _I just hope when we come back that our home will be right here where we left it_ Rarity thought looking back before catching up with Starlight.

As daybreak was coming to an end, Adagio and Dash began walking down the path to Ponyville. Ponies stopped what they were doing originally as they stared wide eyed at Adagio and Dash trotting through town before stopping near the Mayor's office.

"Citizens of Ponyville you see before you are gods beyond pony kind…submit to Sunset Shimmer or face the wraith of our coven" Dash announced, looking down at the town ponies.

The ponies looked around to see other hooded cult members surrounding them, some shrieked in fear while others tried to run but to no avail.

Dash smirked. "All will bow to Queen Twilight when she arrives" she proclaimed.

Adagio sang a tune as a mist entity filled the entire town of Ponyville with mindless slaves willing to do anything to please their Queen Twilight who was coming very soon.

"Make this place presentable for Sparkle when arrives" Dash commanded.

The ponies all over Ponyville began work for the arrival of their master. Adagio and Rainbow Dash watched with exchanged smirks spread across their faces.

Heavy snow whipped through Rarity's scarf she placed around her mouth and mostly around her face. The mountain was a little slippery on some spots, but Rarity found it manageable as Starlight kept climbing until she spotted a cabin not too far so pulling herself up then Rarity, the two mares walked over to the cabin.

"He lives here?" Rarity asked.

Starlight nodded. "Don't worry, it may look small on the outside but inside its bigger" she said.

"Oh, ha ha ha Doctor Who, now let's get serious" Rarity said sternly.

"Alright buzzkill" Starlight said after a short chuckle.

A door creaked open with the light out like someone got into a scuffle or worse. Upon further inspection, Rarity could see the shaman laying face first on the wooden floor with blood coming out from his head which horrified the fashionista. Starlight couldn't believe that somepony just come in here and killed the shaman for what reason.

"This is not happening! That damn Twilight got to him before we did! Twilight will pay dearly!" Starlight ranted staring to get pissed off.

"What do we do now?" Rarity asked.

"I will see if his training dojo is still operational and we'll use that as an alternative" Starlight said running over to a dojo full of a computer system.

The system had about 20 knobs on it and Starlight pressed one labeled **Angel Power**. The machine whirred up then revealed to be a training version of Heaven itself.

 _So, it does still work but the old man made a dramatization of what Heaven looks like…well in his eyes_ Starlight thought.

Even though the shaman was killed by whoever it doesn't matter cause they have a trump card.


End file.
